There are known convertible vehicles, which have two consecutive roof elements in the closed condition, one of which, the rear element, can swivel downwards about a transverse axis in relation to the car body, so that in the stowed-away condition it lies essentially horizontal and with its side facing the passenger compartment pointing upward when the roof is closed. The front roof element when opening the roof can swivel onto the rear roof element about a second transverse axis situated in the boundary region between the roof elements and in the opened state it is oriented in opposite sense to the former.
DE 102 13 836 A1 reveals C pillars which are separated by a rear windshield of the rear roof element, and in certain sample embodiments these can be shifted inwards, parallel to the rear windshield and oriented in the same direction as it. But for this, one needs to provide either guide rails, compound joints, or the like, as well as corresponding drive elements, lying at least for the most part inside the C pillars and considerably increasing their thickness dimension, and thereby limiting the free headroom for the passengers. Furthermore, these mechanical parts are visible on the inside and have to be paneled at added expense. When moved inwards in the direction of the vertical longitudinal midplane of the vehicle, the C pillars are moved on the outside over the rear windshield, so that the stowed-away roof package requires a larger height dimension than without the C pillars moving and therefore it further restricts the remaining trunk space.
DE 101 47 015 C2, in which a central roof segment can move upwards and is suspended from side-mounted C pillars, also discloses C pillars projecting far into the trunk space when the roof is stowed away, thereby restricting the space and also presenting a risk, for example, of luggage being pushed in and scratching their outer surfaces, resulting in visible damage when the roof is closed.